Dog Treats
by rei-ko-naissance
Summary: A sloppily written one shot about Kagami, Kuroko and dog treats... Warning: Yaoi


**A/N:** So well, this is my first fic ever. Considering that, it is a bit, well let's just say it's extremely disturbing that my very first fic is one that's rated M. DON'T JUDGE ME.

Anyway, this one's a one shot Kagami X Kuroko.

I apologize for my terrible skills, lack of a basic plot, lame usage of words and ooc-ness.

I would be deeply honored if you'd review. No seriously, I would be.

**Warning:** **Yaoi**. Readers advised not to read unless they like or have no issues with boy love/shonen ai/yaoi.

This fic is not suitable for readers below the age of 18. If you are underage, I take no responsibility for any problems caused.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters used in this fic. All rights belong to their respective owners. However, if I ever get the chance, I would love to get the ownership.

* * *

Dog Treats

"Kagami - kun?"

The red-head literally jumped off his seat as he turned his head to spot Kuroko sitting next to him, sipping his vanilla shake, as calm as he could be. Kagami put his burger down on the table, albeit a bit harder than he should have, and gave Kuroko a thundering glare.

"Would you stop doing that?" he said through clenched teeth, "I get the 'I'm invisible' thing but please for the love of God STOP IT!"

"But I didn't do anything." said Kuroko, giving a deadpanned expression as usual.

"I know you didn't. It's just…" began Kagami but found it hard to continue. What was he going to say anyway? That Kuroko should stop being _invisible_? That didn't make sense at all, but he continued anyway, "How do you do the invisible thing anyway?" said Kagami as he looked up only to find that the blue haired boy was gone.

"AAARGH KUROKO! I'll… That's alright. Completely alright," he said taking a bite out of his now squashed burger, "I'll just have to kill him the next time I meet him."

"Kill who?" said Kuroko who earlier was trying to pick up his straw after it had fallen down.

"Mother of… AARGH I'll… You… JUST STOP DOIN' THAT WOULD YOU!" but he instantly regretted his decision to burst out like that as he noticed people looking towards their direction in a quizzical way and whispering. After muttering an apology he decided to ignore Kuroko, not to say that was a hard thing to do, and focused on finishing his food.

After apologizing a few times more for his behavior, Kagami left to head home. It had been a long day and thanks to Riko, Kagami was actually tired. On his way he noticed some kids playing basketball, reminding him of his days in the US.

"Street huh" he said, chuckling a little.

"Ne Kagami, want to play?"

"Yeah sure… Wait what the… Who the fu… Where did you come from?" Kagami almost screamed as he jumped back. He pointed his index finger at a blank faced Kuroko and continued, "I TOLD YOU TO STOP DOING THAT! And why are you here anyway?"

"I wanted to buy some treats for #2 and I heard there's a shop somewhere around here." Kuroko said, averting his eyes a little, "So, you want to play?" asked Kuroko again.

"What? Kuroko…" Kagami sighed, "You know the last time we played it didn't go off so well." He looked at Kuroko who was beginning to look more and more like that _monster_ of a dog (according to Kagami) who always managed to scare the hell out of him (a/n: in short puppy dog eyes).

"Alright, fine! We'll play. Come on"

They entered the court and asked if they could join the game.

"Here, watch this" said Kagami, as he took the ball and went all the way across the court. There were defenders up ahead but he dodged them easily and dunked magnificently (a/n: show off). When he got down he noticed the children looking at him with awe.

"Yeah, now your turn Kuroko." he said, with a smirk as he went up ahead.

"Hey, could you give the ball to me?" asked Kuroko to one of the kids. All at once everyone jumped up and looked at him with an incredulous face, "WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?"

"I've been here ever since. Now, could I have the ball please?"

Kagami shook his head as he saw an all too familiar scene in front of him, reminding him of the very first match they had played together against their seniors, how everyone reacted when they'd finally noticed Kuroko and how skeptical they'd seemed when he had asked for the ball. _You're in for a ride kids._

And that they were. As soon as Kuroko got the ball the game changed completely. If they'd been amazed by Kagami's dunk before, they were downright flabbergasted as they watched Kuroko being, well, _Kuroko._

Kagami had no idea how Kuroko did what he did. Like he had said once, while playing along with Kuroko, one never really noticed how amazing he looked. But that one time when Kagami had seen him playing, he couldn't get it out of his mind. It was flawless and awing. It didn't seem like he was playing basketball, but instead performing some sort of magic. _Maybe he's a magician! Or better, a ninja! _That would make perfect sense judging by his ability to appear out of nowhere and then the point of 'misdirection'. Yep, that had to be the answer, Kuroko was a ninja!

And then he snapped out of his little 'guess what Kuroko is' game just in time to watch Kuroko fall ungracefully on his butt (a/n: sorry Kuroko). _Cancel that, definitely not a ninja._

Sighing, he went over and helped Kuroko up, "Had enough?"

"Yeah, thank you for the game!" he said, dusting himself off before putting on his coat. They thanked the kids left.

_So he's not a ninja, but maybe he's an illusionist? _That could be true but then why would he be playing basketball? And plus then he would be able to do other tricks too, but Kuroko was pretty much useless otherwise. As they walked on, his eyes went to the shorter boy's blue hair. Combined with his blue eyes, the combo gave him an eerie look at times. They were so blue, they were almost alien. _Yes, that's it! Kuroko is an alien!_ That explained everything. But if Kuroko was an alien, weren't aliens supposed to have unimaginable strength. Kuroko didn't have anything like that. In fact, he seemed weak and helpless at times, just like a girl. _Yeah, just like a girl. _His pale complexion and his slender frame and those slender wrists and –

"Kagami?" said Kuroko as he waved his hands in front of the red-head's face "Is there something wrong?"

"No! N-nothing at all! I was just…" Kagami tried to come up with something meaningful, but he could not find any logical explanation for staring at Kuroko for so long. In fact he'd been doing it ever since they left the court. _Left the court? Wait where are we? _He looked around to notice they had reached his apartment.

_His _apartment

"What are you doing here Kuroko?" he asked his expression becoming quizzical.

"Well I have to buy treats for #2 and the shop is this way so I came along."

_Came along? No, bad thoughts Kagami! Bad thoughts!_

"What are you crazy? Go home!" he said, pushing him away.

"Wait, wait a second Kagami!"

"What?"

"You have something to say to me, don't you?"

"Ha? No I don't! Now go back!"

"Then why were you staring at me with such a weird expression? Is there something on my face?"

"No your face is fine!" _perfect _"Now go home!"

"You're not telling me something."

"Of course I'm not telling you something! I'm not telling you many things!" said Kagami, exasperated. But then he realized his mistake as Kuroko proceeded to give him a solid stare that seemed a bit too much for the red-head, especially due to the direction his thoughts were heading the past few minutes, "Look Kuroko it's getting late. You need go home or else…" or else what, he might be in danger? In danger of what? _For heaven's sake he's NOT a girl! Get your shit together dammit!_

Kuroko noticed his _light _have a conflicted expression on his face and proceeded to move closer, oblivious to the poor red head's condition.

"Kagami?" he said, looking straight at the tall ace.

_Nngh not good, not good at all! _Kagami took a step back as he realized how close Kuroko was. He was sure his face was almost the color of his hair by now. If this went on, he wouldn't be able to control himself.

Lately Kagami's feelings were troubling him. The whole deal about being Kuroko's light had somehow gotten to his head. Watching Kuroko with Aomine had only made his feelings stronger. He loved the boy; that much he had concluded. But it wasn't that simple, after all both of them were male. How was Kagami ever going to tell him about how much he loved him, or that he needed him.

But if Kuroko got any closer, then he was surely going to get a taste of what was going on inside Kagami's head.

_Taste_

How he longed to taste those lips, and they were just a mere inches away. He watched as they parted, and then closed as they formed incoherent words. He watched as the soft looking tongue moved inside, dancing to the words that Kuroko spoke, unheard by Kagami, who was in a trance.

"Kuroko…" he whispered, as his gaze went up to the blue eyes that now held a hint of surprise and perhaps something else that he couldn't put a finger on.

_That's it, I've had enough._

Within a few minutes Kagami had managed to pull the smaller boy all the way to his apartment, and closing the door behind firmly, had succeeded in pinning the now squirming blue-haired boy against the wall.

"I told you to go home," he said, as he swooped down to nuzzle the soft looking skin between Kuroko's neck and shoulder, "I told you…"

"Kagami…" Kuroko called out his name in a such a way that with a jolt Kagami looked up at those ever piercing blue eyes, which now surprisingly held an amazing amount of need. As he looked on, he noticed Kuroko lean in, closer and closer until their lips finally met.

_Kuroko was kissing him._

It took Kagami a few seconds to get over his shock. The phantom sixth man of the Generation of Miracles continued to press his lips in a slow, almost painfully seductive way, and Kagami unable to hold back any longer, kissed back with every inch of his being roaring in encouragement.

Kuroko's lips were creating havoc in Kagami's system. For one, he had never imagined in his wildest dreams Kuroko being so responsive. He gave a small lick on the lower lip, asking for entrance, and was rewarded when Kuroko opened his mouth with an almost inaudible moan as their tongues clashed. Kagami was in heaven. Kuroko tasted sweet, like the vanilla shake he'd had before. Kagami was going to add that to his list of favorites now. Hearing a muffled whimper he broke the kiss and watched as Kuroko panted heavily, red dusting his cheeks and hair all ruffled. All in all Kagami had to agree Kuroko looked sinfully tempting.

_A little too tempting_

He prayed to God that Alex wasn't around as he pulled Kuroko along all the way to his bedroom, locked the door shut and threw him on the bed before climbing on top like a tiger eyeing his prey. Well, he was a tiger after all, though he did deny that most of the times.

"Kagami…" he watched those lips call out his name again.

"Kuroko, you honestly don't know what you do to me, do you?" has said as he lowered his head for one more kiss. But this one was very different from the one in the hallway. This one was full of need, an overbearing amount of need from both sides. They continued to deepen the kiss when all of a sudden Kuroko raised his lower half and rubbed it against Kagami, causing him to hiss in return. Watching his reaction, Kuroko proceeded to repeat his action before Kagami stopped him with a growl, nipping his collar-bone.

"Dammit Kuroko, take your stupid shirt off!" he commanded. Within seconds both their shirts were on the floor somewhere. Kuroko was so very pale and slender, having muscles just in the right places, glistening with sweat. Kagami almost came at the site in front of him. Unable to control himself, he leaned down to nip at his collar-bone again, and proceeded down, earning moans from the squirming blue-haired boy. Soon two hands began to ruffle Kagami's hair as he fingered a nipple, tweaking it now and then before finally letting his tongue get a taste of it.

"Kaga-ahhn…"

"What's that? Who the fuck is Kagan?" said Kagami with a smirk as he continued teasing the now perked nipple before moving on to the other one.

"Kagamiii…"

"That's more like it…" he said, punctuating each word with a lick or a tweak. It was then that he noticed a growing hardness pressing against his hip. Groaning, he moved his hand lower and lower until it brushed across the growing bulge, causing Kuroko to jump up in surprise.

"Aah!"

"So you're this hard huh?" Kagami whispered as he brought his lips closer to Kuroko's ear, his hot breath tickling as it travelled across the swirls. With his fingers Kagami began tracing the outline of Kuroko's straining hardness, "So, what do you suggest we do about this?"

But the latter could only come up with incomprehensible noises as Kagami continued his sweet torture. But he was steadily becoming aware of how his own pants were beginning to get more and more uncomfortable.

"Nngh… Kagami…" said Kuroko as he felt his erection meet the cool air outside. Kagami had finally managed to rid him off his pants. A second later he almost bucked in surprise as something wet met his shaft; Kagami's tongue. Kuroko looked down to see the red-haired ace bob his head, up and down, taking in almost the entire length of his shaft inside his mouth.

"Kagami!" he moaned, as he felt his tip hit the back of Kagami's throat, the swallowing motions making him see stars. A few more blinding second later Kuroko came with a loud moan, filling up Kagami's mouth entirely.

"Kagami sorry I…" but he couldn't finish as he almost stopped breathing at the site before him. There he was, the ace of his basketball team, his light, slowly licking his fingers, wetting them for what he was about to do next, in as seductive a way as possible, his muscles flexing with each motion. His eyes travelled across Kagami's tanned and well-toned body. Any girl would die to get her hands on this, but Kuroko knew they would never get the chance.

He rose up slowly, causing the other to halt his actions. Using his hands to feel as much of Kagami's body as he could, he closed in for another kiss, a slower, much more passionate kiss, trying to get all of his emotions across. Since when he started liking this boy so much, he didn't know. All he knew was that he needed Kagami, for without him, he would be just an empty shell, of no use at all. Kagami completed Kuroko is many more ways than just basketball. He filled up the void left inside his heart from long ago. But Kuroko didn't know how to get those feelings across. He was never gifted with the power to convey his emotions accurately, and lacked the ability to form suitable expressions to show his emotions as well. So, as Kuroko suckled on Kagami's lower lip, he prayed that the taller boy had got the message, as his heart continued to pound inside his chest.

Kagami felt Kuroko lean back again, panting heavily after that long kiss. It was full of so many emotions that they almost made Kagami cry. Never once had he thought that Kuroko would've felt the same way. His emotions were so intense, that they were enough to leave Kagami breathless. He chuckled softly at how the other boy had ravaged his insides and make his senses go berserk.

_How can you do this to me? You've completely taken over my being, Kuroko…_

Leaning down once more, his fingers thickly coated, he searched for the perked entrance and gently rubbed it. He watched Kuroko clench his eyes shut as his heartbeat quickened to an almost terrifying pace. Slowly, afraid to cause any amount of pain, Kagami entered one finger inside the wet opening. Kuroko stiffened at once, his grip on Kagami's shoulder almost painful.

"Sorry Kuroko… I'll stop as soon as you tell me to."

"N-no… don't… stop"

With that Kagami kept adding digits, slowly, easing them in before pulling them out again, earing moans and frantic hand movements from the boy below. He then began to scissor his fingers, stretching him to prepare him for what was to come. As he changed his angle a little, Kuroko arched his back furiously his head falling back with a loud moan. Eager to see such a reaction again, he pushed in at the same angle. And sure enough, Kuroko arched even more, hands gripping the bed sheets tightly, his knuckles almost white.

Letting out a low groan Kagami slid his body against Kuroko's before resting his tip right at Kuroko's entrance.

"You ready?" he said, and his reply came as an urgent moan, hands flying to clutch his hair. Pressing his face down to nibble around the mark he had left, Kagami entered Kuroko.

Both moaned in unison. Kuroko was so damn tight, it was almost painful. With another growl Kagami pulled out, only to push back in again. Soon the bed began to creak, as Kagami kept increasing his pace thanks to Kuroko's encouraging moans. Then pulling out completely he grabbed Kuroko by the waist and turned him around so that his back faced him and that Kuroko now rested on his hands and knees, Kagami having a full view of his back side. Entering once more, he reached down to stroke Kuroko's neglected member, causing the latter to increase his moans even more. Their heated play continued until finally, each screaming the others name, they came into an abyss of ecstasy.

Not having any energy left, Kuroko collapsed on the bed. Kagami too was at his limit as he barely kept himself up, so as not to crush the poor boy below. Pulling out, noticing the way Kuroko shivered due to his motions, Kagami went ahead to search for some tissues. They had, after all, created a giant mess.

About an hour later both were at the table, unable to look each other in the eye as they struggled to finish dinner. But considering what they had done just a while back, it was pointless to act so embarrassed now._ Get a grip, man!_

"Uhh so uhhm… Kuroko?"

"Yes?"

"So… Hey wait, weren't you supposed to buy treats for #2?" he asked, now remembering Kuroko's purpose of coming along. He looked up in time to see Kuroko drop his chopsticks in surprise.

"Oh, sorry…" he said, fumbling about with the chopsticks, a giant blush steadily creeping over his cheeks, "Well you see I…"

"You lied, didn't you?"

"Something like that, yes."

"Why?" but he didn't wait for an answer. Kuroko had just managed to pull off by far the cutest expression he could have, ever and Kagami had lost it there and then. As he literally devoured the now whimpering boy, Kagami thought that maybe he should start liking the dog a bit more from now on.

And maybe next time he'd even give #2 real dog treats, one that weren't part of Kuroko's plan.

_Dog treats._

* * *

**A/N:** Oh my god I didn't know how hard it was to write something like this until now. My feels have gone all haywire, literally. Sorry for the lame ass ending and lame beginning and lame plot and…

Well, THANK YOU FOR READING! (◕‿◕✿)


End file.
